Nostalgia
by Vicctolate
Summary: [Serie de drabbles. ¡Kids] Porque Thor siempre tenía descabelladas ideas que ponían en un aprieto a Loki. Siempre. "Thor y sus normas", pensó con fastidio y molestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Thor, lamentablemente, no es mío —si lo fuese, todo sería muy diferente—; yo solo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

— **Advertencia** : Puesto que aparecen escenas de _Thor, The Dark World_ debo avisar de  spoiler.

* * *

 **Nostalgia  
** _—Creo que deberías dejar que pilotase yo._  
 _—¿Quién es el que vuela?_

* * *

Después de haber hecho todo el recorrido por los largos pasillos del palacio, iluminados tenuemente por la resplandeciente luz de un nuevo y pacífico -no por mucho tiempo- día, logrando que todo fuese más refulgente aún que de costumbre. Un pequeño niño pálido como luz de luna y ojos verdes, esmeraldas, que brillaban con una astucia impropia de su edad, observaba a su hermano -un poco más grande que él, y completamente opuesto tanto en carácter como aspecto- incapaz de descubrir cómo funcionaba algo tan sencillo como lo eran aquellas simples naves con forma de barca que solían utilizar los guerreros de su padre. Entonces y solo entonces, Loki sintió que no fue tan buena idea acceder a los caprichos de Thor y que se acabarían metiendo en un buen lío.

—Pensé que ya sabrías cómo funcionaban—comentó en un tono acusatorio el pequeño ojiverde, arrugando el ceño. Su hermano sonrió despreocupadamente con esa sonrisa que ya era característica a tan tierna edad y negó con la cabeza, provocándole un mohín.

 _Idiota_.

—No tiene que ser tan difícil.

—Odio cuando dices eso.

Thor le miró, sus ojos azules confusos pero a la vez alegres porque su hermano —el recto de su hermano— le estaba ayudando en contra de los deseos de su padre. Loki se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, apartándolo del rostro, en un gesto que claramente delataba su agobio. Porque él quería manejar una de aquellas imponentes naves y no aceptaba ninguna de las negativas que había recibido —más bien las ignoraba— era que se habían metido en ese lío.

Aunque el moreno fue quien dio la idea.

—Hazlo más suave—mandó el ojiverde, viendo cómo su rubio hermano intentaba doblar, literalmente, el timón.

—Sí, sí—rió entredientes Thor.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron hacerla funcionar —como había predicho Loki, no había sido _tan_ difícil—, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa pícara de complicidad que rápidamente borraron al ver que se acercaban a una de las columnas del ostentoso palacio.

—¡Cuidado con la columna!—avisó el pelinegro en un siseo, mientras se aferraba a la nave como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Cállate!—gritó su hermano, preocupándose bien poco de despertar a los guardias o de hacer más ruido del necesario.

* * *

—Creo que te has dejado una columna—escuchó que reía Loki, con su característico y ácido sarcasmo al que estaba _demasiado_ acostumbrado para su gusto. Si ya estaba nervioso, su jocoso comentario solo hizo que alterarlo más.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!—espetó, dejando de presionar _suavemente_ los botones para empezar a darle verdaderos golpes al panel de control.

* * *

 **Aquí un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió mientras volvía a ver —después de tanto tiempo** — **Thor 2; lo escribí rápido y ni siquiera le he dado ningún repasillo pero bueno. Mientras iba viendo la película no pude evitar imaginar a estos dos de pequeñines haciendo trastadas de hermanos XD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Thor, lamentablemente, no es mío —si lo fuese, todo sería muy diferente—; yo solo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

— **Advertencia** : Puesto que aparecen escenas de _Thor, The Dark World_ debo avisar de  spoiler.

* * *

 **Nostalgia  
**

* * *

Porque cuando la alarma sonó, irrumpiendo cruelmente en el gobierno del silencio y de la paz, alertando a todos los que allí se hallaban que los prisioneros de guerra, los _traidores_ , se habían escapado casi por gracia divina, a Thor solamente le pudo acudir un nombre a la cabeza.

Loki.

* * *

Loki mordió su labio inferior con algo de indecisión, pues no acababa de estar completamente seguro de que la idea de su hermano fuese la más acertada en estos momentos –por regla general, las ideas de Thor no eran nunca acertadas–.

Como Thor no podía salir a fuera por estar castigado – _para variar_ , pensó–, había decidido él solito que podrían jugar al escondite dentro. En un momento el ojiverde aceptó de inmediato al ver que su hermano se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y no le permitiría seguir con su agradable lectura porque, claro, eran hermanos y si uno se aburría el otro tenía que acompañarle en su aburrimiento.

—Thor y sus normas—bufó por lo bajo, ignorando la débil vocecilla que le recordaba que aquella idea fue enteramente suya.

Cuando logró colarse en las mazmorras sus ojos verdes se encontraron un tan obvio obstáculo que incluso su mente pasó por alto: los guardias. Podría llegar a camuflarse entre ellos, engañándoles, pero supondría romper las reglas.

"¡Qué gracia tiene esconderte si no tengo ninguna posibilidad de encontrarte!".

Thor y sus normas.

En su pequeña cabecita acudió la idea de causar un alboroto para que no recayesen en él y así poder esconderse bien sin llegar a hacer trampa, y, como si el destino le estuviese animando a llevarla a cabo, sus grandes ojos vieron claramente la respuesta a cómo conseguirlo.

Agarró una gran lanza con sus manitas, haciendo algo de ruido al arrastrarla por el suelo y así captando la atención de uno de ellos sin pretenderlo. Intentó acelerar el paso pero la lanza era demasiado grande para él y notaba cómo le estaban alcanzando sin el menor esfuerzo. En la mente del pequeño acudió inmediatamente el nombre de su hermano, casi deseando que apareciese para salvarle de aquel enorme embrollo en el que se había metido solito.

Uno de ellos golpeó la lanza con el pie, haciéndole caer. El mismo guardia acabó tropezando y cayó hacia una de las paredes de fuerza que impedían a los presos huir, todo mientras el pequeño se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo para no ser aplastado por la caída.

Un chispazo ocurrió, acompañado de un grito de dolor que ensordeció a todos los presentes, provocando las risas de los crueles prisioneros que llevaban allí desde hacia siglos.

Lo siguiente que supo Loki es que la alarma resonó por todos los huecos del palacio y que, si su padre había castigado a su hermano, a él no quería ni saber la que le esperaba.

* * *

Siempre me he imaginado que a Loki de pequeño le saliese todo al revés, no sé por qué (?).

¡Aquí tenemos la segunda parte de Nostalgia! Y agradezco mucho el review (de nuevo) a **MenteEnBlanco**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Thor, lamentablemente, no es mío —si lo fuese, todo sería muy diferente—; yo solo hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

— **Advertencia** : Puesto que aparecen escenas de _Thor, The Dark World_ debo avisar de  spoiler.

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

* * *

Después de aquel incidente con la maldita máquina voladora del demonio, Loki pensó que a su hermano ya se le había ido de la cabeza la idea de volver a intentar pilotar uno de aquellos endemoniados cacharros.

Pero se había equivocado, claramente. De haber acertado, él ahora estaría bien cómodo en su cama leyendo algún libro o incluso dormido, que era lo que solía hacer cuando Thor no aparecía para trastocarle su rutina con sus alocadas ideas de hijo mimado y rebelde.

Bufó por lo bajo, lanzándole una mirada de desdén.

—Padre nos va a matar—aseguró en un tono monótono, llevando la mano a su cintura y observando con sus ojos esmeraldas al rubio que toqueteaba el panel de control.

—Si no te mató a ti después de liberar a todos los presos hace dos años, no va a pasarnos nada ahora—rió Thor ante el recuerdo del grandioso escándalo. Al final su hermanito le acabó haciendo compañía en su castigo aquella vez, incluso duró más que el suyo propio; aunque el de tez pálida seguía diciendo que fue la torpeza de los guardias.

—Fue un guardia sin ningún sentido del equilibrio.

 _Lo que decía_.

—Aquella vez me sirvió de práctica, ahora seguro nos sale bien—dijo con completa confianza, intentando transmitirle a Loki algo de ella. Estaba claro por su ceño fruncido que no lo consiguió siquiera un poco.

—Solo la pilotaste cinco minutos—protestó el de orbes esmeraldas en ese tono de pedantería que empleaba siempre contra él y en todas sus réplicas—, además, yo no llamaría a eso pilotar.

Después de varias quejas más por parte del dios del engaño, lograron sacar la nave de ahí sin problemas mayores y, lo más importante, sin llevarse ninguna columna por delante. Thor se carcajeó, claramente emocionado, y su hermanito empezaba a sentirse contagiado por ese sentimiento.

Sentimiento que murió en cuanto vio a unos guardias perseguirles.

—¡¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?!

—¡Eso intento! —gruñó el rubio, volviendo a su vieja estrategia de aporrear cualquier cosa brillante en el panel de control. Loki se tapó la cara, no quería ver cómo se estrellaban en el gran mar, o contra el puente, o alguna estructura extraña que apareciese de la nada solo para hacer la gracia –seguramente les pasaría, con la penosa suerte que tenían-.

Cuando abrió un ojo de nuevo, vio una estatua de Odín acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

—¡Thor, padre!

—¡¿Dónde?!

—¡Ahí delante! —agarró la cabeza de su hermano y la levantó, para que así pudiese divisar al gran Odín de piedra. El ojiazul palideció e intentó virar la nave, incluso pararla, pero los nervios no le ayudaban para nada.

Saltaron hacia el puente, amortiguando su caída aquellos que pasaban por allí –pobres víctimas de las ideas de Thor, ya no solamente era Loki-.

—Genial, has decapitado a padre—gruñó de nuevo el ojiverde.

—Nos va a matar.

* * *

—Has decapitado a tu abuelo—canturreó Loki, en un tono de perversa diversión y sin mover un solo músculo para ayudarle.

Thor gruñó por lo bajo, odiando ese tono petulante. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, sintiendo cierta nostalgia por toda aquella aventura que estaba viviendo –sin dejar de estar preocupado por la mujer, por supuesto-, pues hacía mucho tiempo que él y Loki no hacían trastadas como aquella.

Aunque ahora eran de magnitudes más grandes –la nave también lo era-, y no podía considerarse una inocente travesura… Más bien era una pequeña rebelión.

* * *

¡Y con este tercer drabble acabo la serie! En un principio esto iba a ser un oneshot pero bastante largo donde la huida de Thor de Asgard tenía paralelismos con una travesura que hicieron él y Loki cuando eran más niños, pero lo acabé dividiendo y pues así se ha quedado.

Agradezco los reviews de antemano u3u Y muchísimas gracias a DeRaMa17, ¡me alegro de que te hayan gustado!

 **— Rév.**


End file.
